Calvin and Hobbes: One Night at Fredbears
by Fanatic97
Summary: Another day at the office leads to a nightmare for the whole family. While Dad finds himself in court thanks to William Afton. The curious Calvin and Hobbes bust into the currently closed Fredbears Family Diner. What they find is more terrifying than any under the bed monster. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are angry.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprised to see me again? Good so am I! This came to me when I was bored, just wanted something to write and unwind after finals. By the time I realized what had happened..THIS was written.**

 **As far as I know this might be the first crossover of this type to take place. Just don't expect it to get too deep into the lore or see your many of your favorite Animitronics. Anyway, lets get this thing rolling.**

 **Calvin and Hobbes is owned by Bill Watterson.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is the property of Scott Cawthon**

 **If you like what you see/read then give me some feedback. It helps me with the story and lets me know what I can improve on.**

* * *

Another day, another dollar, another hopeful day that he won't get home and discover that his son had trashed the house. This is the life that Calvin's dad lead. Truthfully his life was fairly mundane at this stage; he had a job, a nice house, a wife and son.

Though if there was one thing which the world had learned; Calvin was anything but mundane. But that was really the only thing that wasn't mundane about his life. He went to work and did his job without fuss. That was a lie, there was some fuss but he kept it to himself.

He did all that was in his power to try and keep things normal. But life would throw him yet another curve ball.

The phone ringing wasn't uncommon, but he sometimes wished the secretary wouldn't give him most of the calls. He picked up the phone and began in a cheery, yet somehow still stale voice,

"Good Morning, how may I help you?"

"Um Hello..is this the..hold on I had a business card somewhere." A voice came out the other end, clearly a man with a british accent. He seemed calm and collected, in spite of his words.

"Sir if you were going to call something besides a patent office, then I'm sorry but you've called-"

"Oh so this is the patent office. Well then I did call the right place." The man' quickly recovered himself. Too quick in Calvin's dad's opinion.

"Umm yes, is there something that I can help you with?"

"There is. I'm a bit of a robotics expert and I'm hoping to get my latest invention patented."

Why else would someone contact his office? Dad thought, leaning back in his chair. It was going to be yet another simple procedure. He'd half wondered why they didn't teach people this themselves...then realized it would mean he'd be out of a job.

"Alright, first can you tell me what exactly you're invention is?" He asked. "If I know exactly what it is, then that'll help me categorize it."

"Ah yes, it's a series of mechanics..like in the robots you see on stage at pizza places and places like that."

"Just what the world needs." Calvin's Dad mumbled,away from the phone, to himself. He wrote down the information and went back to the call.

"So what exactly does this invention do, is it some advanced version of those systems?"

"Much more, for you see...well it's a bit hard to explain."

"Well that doesn't help me out much with your information." Dad said, freezing as the words escaped his mouth. He almost expected the man to get angry, then lash out at him for saying that.

Yet he wasn't sure if the chuckle that escaped from the man's lips was better..or worse.

"It's alright, you do have a fair point with that, I'll do my best to describe it."

Despite the rest of the work he had to do, Dad let the man describe what he'd invited It had taken almost three fourths of an hour .but he'd finally gotten all the details.

What the man had described was something right of some computer game. A series of interlocking mechanisms that would be a regular robot; but when withdrawn would allow the person to wear the robots shell as a suit. It sounded deranged, but he could see the business aspect of it.

Even if the system was costly to manufacture, it would save money in the long run. Plush if the suits were outlined with the metal parts, it might save them from...accidents.

He shivered slightly, remembering when a man in a costume had startled Calvin at one of those places.

They had been forced to pay for the plate , repairs to the arcade machine, and a hospital bill.

Pushing those thoughts away and getting back to his work, he jotted down a couple last bits of information.

"Alright sir, it looks like I've got almost everything I need." he said. "I can submit your patent here or send it to you first."

The man on the other end chuckled. In spite of himself, and what he'd seen Calvin do, a chill ran up Dad's spine. He got a terrible feeling from this man all of a sudden. He put it aside as he spoke up again.

"Would it trouble you to send it?"

"Not at all sir. I just need your name." Dad said,. His hand shook now, but he forced it to be stable. All he needed was this man's name and then send it. Once that was done he never had to interact with him again.

"William Afton."

"Alright..how do you spell Aft...what?" He bit his tongue and cursed himself for asking. Another chuckle, and other shiver up the spine.

"You're not the first person to get my name wrong; and you certainly won't be the last."

That's not what I'm worried about. Dad thought as Afton spelled out his name for him. He signed it on the form before he looked back at the phone.

"Alright sir, I shall send this in and they will get back to you." He said, trying not to sound a bit rushed.

"Thank you for your time, and choosing our service, the bill-" Dad was cut off as the dial tone interrupted him. He stared at the phone before hanging it up with a grunt.

He glanced down at the form in his hand and thought about just tearing it up and forgetting about it.

But that would no doubt lead to another conversation, with the man and his boss. He sighed and then shuffled the paper into the outgoing pile on his desk. He then set to work, just trying to see if anything else needed to be done.

As he got another document he tried to push the incident out of his mind. After the creepshow he'd just gotten, whatever Calvin could do would be a welcome relief.

At last he pushed it to the back of his mind, content that at the very least, he wouldn't have to get involved with Afton's affairs ever again.

Little did he know that thinking like that would land him into a very tense situation.

* * *

 **What will it come to next? Let's just wait and see.**

 **If you like what you see/read then give me some feedback. It helps me with the story and lets me know what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again, right where we belong! I'm back with another chapter. For anyone hoping for some good old animitronic action...you'll get it, but you'll get a taste of for what's to come in this chapter.**

 **If you liked this story or have any questions, comments, or criticisms don't be afraid to let me know in a review/comment!**

 **Calvin and Hobbes is owned by Bill Watterson. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

* * *

A couple of months had gone by since the day Afton had came to call. Dad had heard the patent had been approved; but thankfully he wasn't the one to call and him that. With that, William Afton faded from his life and memory. To him, life was too important to waste with thinking about that call because there were other things he should devote his time too.

For once the heavens seemed to agree with him for whenever he thought of the incident something always came up to distract him.

The time passed from winter, and spring to the early days of summer. There were more distractions then because Calvin was off school and always up to something.

Especially on rainy days, which this day just so happened to be.

"Summer is meant for being anywhere except inside, to be running around, and outwitting foes." Calvin lamented as he stared out the window.

"Because we do that everyday and not spend three hours at the crack of dawn watching TV." Commented Hobbes.

"It's the principle of the matter!" declared the self described "boy genius."

"During the summertime you need to be outside, maximising your time as much as possible before being forced to sit inside all school year."

"There's G.R.O.S.S meetings to hold, Calvinball to play, hills to ride down on and ummm…"

Hobbes watched his friend try to come up with other scenarios for Summer. The world may be a child's oyster; but when you're six years old it can be a bit limited. Seeing as how he was having a hard time, Hobbes interjected.

"It appears the train of thought has broken down right outside the station."

As a reward for his comment, Calvin greeted him with an ice cold glare. Hobbes paid it no mind and took to staring back outside the window. After a good couple of minutes, Calvin finally had a retort.

"At least my train of thought doesn't always pertain to food."

"Speaking of that, when's Dinner?"

Calvin's response was only a light scowl in his freinds direction. Hobbes decided not to push the topic anymore and quickly switched it over.

"So….we want to see what's on TV?"

"Why not, there's nothing else we can do." Calvin said in a dull tone before turning and heading for the living room. Hobbes could only follow and simply join in his freinds doldrums. They turned on the TV, sat down and then started to flick their way through the channels. Such as typical of their routine, they began to heckle the TV shows after a while. Mostly Calvin, with Hobbes trying to add some smart anecdotes to the conversation. These would usually end up falling flat, crushed under the powerful heel of Calvin's ego.

This went on for many an hour, until it came close to dinner time. Mom was cooking in the kitchen, and the smell was very pungent.

"phew! " Exclaimed Hobbes before he gripped his nose. "How can you stand to eat that stuff!?"

"I can't!" Calvin had his shirt yanked up and over his nose and mouth.

"We flip flop from normal food to whatever that is all the time!"

"The least she could do is make it smell good; my poor nose can't take much more." Hobbes said.

"Oh no, your poor nose hurts..how do you think I feel eating it?"

"Not very well I'd imagine."

Calvin went back to watching the TV and tried to push away the thoughts involving dinner away. But even he had to admit he was hungry. Whenever someone is hungry, food tends to pop up a bit in their mind. In the case of Hobbes it seemed to be every half hour.

We need real food, like hamburgers, or Hot Dogs, or Pizza." Calvin said.

Right as he thought about Pizza, the TV flashed with another advertisement. What would normally just be a minor novice was replaced with a small amount of sheer terror.

On screen was a large gold colored bear, clearly a robot, with a purple hat and bow tie. The image was so sudden that it startled Calvin and made Hobbes flinch. Then it started to talk. It's voice was deep, and kinda sounded like they were trying to pull off a wacky tone. Something like Pee-Wee Herman. But it came off as creepy due to the deepness.

"Hello boys and Girls! I'm Fredbear from Fredbears Family Diner!"

"I don't know what it's supposed to be, but it looks like an over stuffed and naked Winnie the Pooh." Calvin said, making Hobbes cringe at the notion.

In spite of such a scathing criticism; Fredbear kept talking. '

"If you'd like to meet me and my pal Spring Bonnie," The camera panned over to show another robot. This one a golden colored rabbit, who looked almost as bored as Calvin when at the dinner table. Almost.

", then come on down to my Diner, where family, fun and fantasy come to life!"

"No thanks." Hobbes said. "You've already set my quota for creepy robot bears for my lifetime."

Calvin looked back and Hobbes and asked.

"You have a quota?"

"I do now!"

"We've got great food, games, a child friendly environment, and best of all, our very own prize dispenser. the- "

*Click*

The last thing they saw of the commercial was a large present box. Mom reached over and flicked off the set, sending the TV into darkness.

"Alright, that's enough TV for today." She said. Calvin would have protested, but the image of Fredbear was still fresh within his mind. In response, all he found himself able to do was nod his head.

"It's almost time for dinner, so you need to wash up." She said.

Calvin stared at her before hopping out of the chair and making a mad dash for the bathroom He decided that whatever his mom made, couldn't even begin to be as scary as Fredbear.

"He's unafraid of dinosaurs, tigers, and aliens..but a creepy robot bear scares him to no end." Hobbes muttered, though it was mostly to steel his own nerves. His tail had gotten bushy from watching the commercial.

He had a bad feeling about that place, .even if it was the first time he'd ever heard of it. Cats, always seem to know when something is going on.

This went unnoticed by Mom, who turned to walk back into the kitchen. Hobbes stared after her, before hopping into the chair. He'd worry about Fredbears if the time came, right now the seat was heated and so he was ready for a nap. As he finally dozed off, Dad walked into the door.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" He called out.

"Hey dear!" Mom called out to him. "Dinner is ready so just wash up."

Dad put his things away before walking to the bathroom, where a still slightly stunned Calvin.

"Hello Calvin, how was your day?" He asked. The quick action made Calvin nearly jump out of his pants.

"I um..fine dad, how about you?" Calvin asked/

"It was okay, another day at the office." He said. In truth he should have been a bit more wary of Calvin's actions. His jumpy attitude reminded him of the time Calvin had broken his binoculars.

He'd learned his mistake about letting his son having fragiles after that. Still, he figured that if Calvin had done something then it would come out on it's own.

When Calvin eventually lost it from pressure and spilled the beans.  
Soon the family sat down, prayed, and began to eat a usual night, eating dinner would mean that Mom and Dad put food into their mouths, and Calvin pulled a stunt before being made to eat his food. Tonight though, Calvin was silent. He hated the food but the video had still rattled him. The problem was, he couldn't figure it out. Something had been off about the commercial, or maybe just hearing the name.

He remembered how Hobbes's tail would get bushy right before something bad would happen. Giving his rear a glance, he half wondered if he had a tail; would it be bushy too? Because of these thoughts, he actually was quiet throughout the meal, which lead to an almost perfect silence.

Said silence was quickly ended, with the sound of the phone ringing. This caused everyone, especially Calvin, to jump. Dad shot an annoyed glance toward the phone

"Who on earth would be calling at this time of day?"

"I'll get it." Mom said. She was halfway out of her chair when dad placed a hand over her own.

"Now, Now, if it's important they'll call again." He said calmly, though he was a bit miffed. "Dinner is the only time we get to sit as a family."

She was about to argue, but didn't want to get into an argument right then. Without another word, she sat back down and began to resume eating.

The phone however, kept ringing and after a couple of minutes, it cut off. Dad smiled warmly and was just about to continue...when it started to ring again.

Everyone stopped once again and looked. Dad let out a groan s it kept ringing.

"So I guess it is important." Calvin said smugly, but Dad killed said smugness with a quick glare. He got up from the table and walked toward the phone.

"Just tell them that you're eating dinner, and to call back any other time." He thought to himself. Stalking over to the phone, he seized it from the mount.

"Hello?" He asked, catching himself for sounding a bit sharp.

"Hello sir, my name is officer Clay, am I speaking to..hold on, I had the name somewhere." At the word officer, Dad clenched up and his face became extremely pale. Why were the police calling? Had they done something wrong?

Had Calvin done the wrongdoing? He wouldn't put it past him. He glanced back toward his son and spoke, the nervousness ebbing away at him.

"This is Calvin's father..I can get him if you like."

"Who?"

Dad blinked, and realized that the officer had no idea who Calvin was.. Though what the man said next did little to calm his nerves.

"You said your the father, so you're the one who works at the patent offices of…" Clay trailed off once more, trying to find the name.

"Y-Yes I do...is something wrong officer?"

"Well yes actually; did you file a patent for William Afton a couple months ago?"

"Yes I did, is there something wrong with it?" BY now the nerves were chomping at the bit; so tp speak. The bit being his brain and heart.  
"Was there something wrong with the patent?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out, we'd like to clear you of any wrongdoing."

"Wrongdoing..me?" Dad asked. He almost bit his tongue for asking the question. He hoped that the reason Calvin was bad at saying that wasn't from him. The officer let out a "Hmm" before continuing.

"We'd life you to come down to our district to help us clear up this matter; see about four days ago, the devices you filled out the patent for failed while in use."

Dad dreaded the words that would come next. He knew that the devices were to be in mascot costumes; he just hoped that-

"The two operators of the suits were killed."

The hopes that whomever was inside the suits were alive was dashed. The phone went weak in his hand, he fumbled for a moment and grabbed it.

"What-what do you need me for?" Dad asked.

"We would like you to come down and give your side of the story, just to clear you of anything."

"Clear me, why would I need to be cleared?"

"Sir…." Clay stopped before letting out a sigh. " we want to make sure that you didn't knowingly submit a patent for a death trap."

Dad felt his heart go straight to his throat and stay there. His breath hitched and he felt himself shiver.

The rest of the conversation was brief, mercifully for him. CLay informed him that he'd call back to tell Dad when he was needed and hung up.

Dad stood there, shocked beyond measure; grasping the phone and shaking. He blinked a few times and glanced down. He hoped, and quickly prayed, that was just happened wasn't real. That he wasn't linked to the deaths of two people.

No matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise, it didn't work. Remembering his family at the table, he quickly turned to walk back to them.

He took a few deep breaths and hoped that they wouldn't notice.

"Dear are you okay' you're pale as a ghost!" Mom exclaimed.

"He's been bitten by a vampire!" Calvin declared. "Get me some stake!"

Cleary today was not the day for him to hope. He stared at Calvin, who simply looked back, half expecting the infamous "evil eye."

"Calvin, go to your room, me and your mother need to have a talk."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Calvin said. Though he half wondered if somehow he'd been caught for something which had been done in the past.

"It's not about you but you have to go." Dad said, before pointing out the door. "Now!"

Normally, Calvin was one to argue; he'd raise his voice and if necessary, his fists to fight back. But a quick glare from his mother, and another glance at his father told him that it was better to retreat and fight another day.

He got out of his chair and walked away grumbling, giving a few glares back for good measure. Once he was sure calvin was gone, Dad sat back down before placing his head into his hands.

Mom was quick to go over to him. He glanced at her, and she gave him a small, but weary smile.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

Dad looked back in the direction of the living room, spotting Calvin walking upstairs with Hobbes. He looked back at his wife of eight years before sighing. Once he was surred they were alone, he began his tale.

* * *

There's something very off about places meant for fun at night. Maybe it's because normally there is such an enthusiastic atmosphere; all the voices, the noise, and merriment, during the day that once in the absence it leaves a chill.

Fredbears Family Diner had been feeling that chill for the past couple of days now. Once the police had gotten what they needed, the place had been shut down. The establishments future to be determined in a trial.

Despite the absence of human life, activity still happened in the restaurant.

On stage stood two robotic animals, the same which had menaced Calvin on the TV. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie stood a silent vigil. Stains ran along their necks, arms, and legs, as though as if someone had dumped something onto them. Except they did it from the inside out.

A distinct clicking noise echoed out, as Spring Bonnie's ears flicked. Fredbears followed in suit before he turned his head to face Spring Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie turned its head to meet its companions. Nothing powered them...at least nothing SHOULD have been powering them.

Spring BOnnie began to walk forward and stepped off the stage. It had been their nightly ritual since the "event." Since they had "awoken" within the suits that had caused their demise. Spring Bonnie made it's way around the establishment. Searching for any signs of life besides their own. Always being careful, and keeping quiet in case it heard them. Once it was satisfied and retreated back to the stage, the two of them powered down for the night.

They would keep this up as long as necessary. Until those who had killed them got justice.; they would walk until they rusted.

Forever is a very long time when you're human. But Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were anything but human anymore.

* * *

 **What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind? What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind? -DA Games March Onward to your Nightmare.**

 **Except a LOT more to come in the following chapters. Till then!**

 **If you liked this story or have any questions, comments, or criticisms don't be afraid to let me know in a review/comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Calvin and Hobbes is owned by Bill Watterson. The incredibly confusing FNAF Timeline is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed! I implore though to keep reviewing so I know if my works going to get better! Plus it gives me drive to keep going!**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Dad moaned, pacing in the living room. They'd only started talking once they felt enough time had passed for Calvin to be asleep. It took less time than usual, which ordinarily would raise flags. But their current crisis took precedence over that mystery.

Dad was an absolute wreck by the time they'd gone into the living room. Mom couldn't understand why. To her it was just a simple hearing.

"If they say that I was negligent in filing the patents then I could be sent to prison, or worse sued!"

"But you weren't were you?"

"I asked if there was a safety risk involved and was told that they didn;t find one."

Mom sat and thought this over. Despite being run ragged by Calvin, she had a powerful mind. Calvin got it all from somewhere. While the energy came from his dad, his brain came from Mom.

"Well you can just explain that and be on your way."

"I can't," He said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," He said. "This hasn't happened before so I've got to be ready, for all I know they might make me the representative"

"I think you're stressing out," She said. Dad threw up his hands in response.

"How can I not stress out? I'm being called in to give testimony on a fatal accident!"

"I thought this was just you giving a statement," She got up and walked over to her husband, who was shaking with fear.

"Yes, but if they feel like they need to they'll ask me to be a witness at the trail," He sat down, shaking.

"You don't know there's going to be one," She pointed out. He jumped to his feet.

"People died from this, in these situations there's always a trail!"

She folded her arms then sighed. It was time for a little tough love, then a lot of gentleness. It had worked on Calvin. With this in mind, she grabbed his hands.

"I may not have gotten a college degree in criminology, but I know how trials work," She looked him the eyes.

"All you did was file the patent, whatever happened there is this Afton' fault."

"Were you at the restaurant?" She asked.

"No," He replied.

"Did you design the suits?"

"No," He answered again.

"Do you even know what the place is called?"

"No, what's the point with this?" He asked. His frustration giving way to announce.

She got down on her knees. Taking his hands, she pulled him up. Then they hugged.

"You barely know anything about this case," She said. ",odds are they'll let you off after your statement."

"I don't know.."

"Dear just relax," Mom soothed, hugging him . "Odds are whatever happened was an accident and it'll get cleared up within a day."

Dad sighed, relaxing from the comforting hug of his wife. He wished he could believe what she was telling him but there was no way that would work. People had died. There was no way this wouldn't end in a trail. He'd read on the suits systems during the filing. He could only imagine the agony they'd suffered in their final moments. He pushed away the thoughts as they were the last thing he needed.

Mom hugged him a little tighter. Reminding him of where he was right then. She had a good point, maybe someone else would take over. He wasn't exactly the highest on the totem pole at work, so they might give him some leeway.

"Just pray about it, then sleep on it for a little bit," Suggested Mom.

"Alright, but what will you do if it comes to that?"

"Then I'll be right beside you the whole time," Mom hugged him a bit tighter. Dad smiled, leaning into her arms. He felt relaxed.

Dad blinked and bit his lip. He knew that he didn't want Calvin to be there because it would be pure chaos. Leaving him home alone wasn't an option either, or with a babysitter for a long time.

Rosalyn may put up with a lot, but a full week with nothing but Calvin was a terrible idea; especially for their wallets.

"I know you're thinking about Calvin, but don't think about that right now," She said.

"We'll work it once we know more about that's going to happen okay?"

Dad, knowing full well that he wasn't going to win this fight, conceded ad they separated. They walked into the kitchen to clean up from the hastily abandoned meal they'd left behind.

"They continued to talk, unaware of the little six year old at the top of the stairs." As soon as they'd left, Calvin made a mad dash for his room.

Silently he opened the door and went inside, finding Hobbes fast asleep in their bed. Too excited by this new information to care about his own survival, he crawled onto the bed and shook him.

"Hobbes, Hobbes wake up!"

This mistake he regretted the moment Hobbes eyes snapped open. The Tiger proceeded to jump up, flipping himself over while in the air and landed on his was a very impressive feat, but Calvin had little time to admire, or give compliments to it. Hobbes sprang up once more, slamming himself into Calvin and knocking him to the floor.

"What was up with that?" Calvin demanded while struggling out from under his friend's paws.

"Rule one of Tiger law, don't wake a sleeping tiger," Hobbes got off Calvin. "We hunt night and day, including dreams."

"That's great, and you almost made me forget what I was going to say," Calvin dusted himself off. He crossed his arms with a glare. Hobbes returned with a yawn.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't because Dad's going on trail!" Calvin threw up his arms and started to pace. Hobbes leaned back and blinked a few times.

"W-wait, your dad..on trial?" He glanced and half frowned. Calvin stopped pacing to look at him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it!"

"But he's just so..normal." Hobbes shrugged. "Did they outlaw character?"

"You can't outlaw something like that!" Calvin once more threw up his arms. He paced may squabble but, but Calvin still loved Dad. Plus he paid for the TV.

"Maybe we can help if we know what he's going on trial for." Offered Hobbes.

"Great idea...except I didn't catch that part." Calvin placed his hand on his chin. "Maybe we can find out?"

"Can we ask your parents?"

Calvin slapped his forehead with a sigh. Hobbes stopped and crossed his arms. He disliked it whenever Clavin got this way.

"I wasn't supposed to know in the first place, do you think they'll tell me if I ask?" Calvin placed his hands on his hips. He then started speaking in a mock version of his Dad's voice.

"They'll say, "Calvin you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations it's rude; even though we do it to you all the time!"

Hobbes cupped his paw over his mouth to keep from laughing. Calvin stopped and turned toward him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're mother's right, the voice is funny!"

"This isn;t a time to be laughing at silly voices!" Calvin shouted.

"Yeah, it;s time to go to bed!"

Mom threw open the door. Light spilled and, causing Clavin to yelp. Mom glared down at him and Calvin looked up. Suddenly he found himself in a very religious mood. He wanted to pray and hope that Mom hadn't heard much of the conversation.

"What are you yelling about at this time of night?"

Calvin felt a wave of relief crash down. But he wasn't out yet.

"Hobbes pounced me when I got in bed and laughed about it!" He pointed an accusing finger at the tiger.

"Hey!" Hobbes shouted.

Mom didn't hear Hobbes and so simply rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with Calvin's antics. Not with her husband's words still ringing in her head.  
"Rightt….. you can settle that later." She tood firm and pointed.

"Bed. Now."

Calvin decided this was a battle he wouldn't fight. He simply turned and got into bed. Mom watched him climb in.

"You didn't hear us did you?" He asked and Calvin froze. He glanced at Mom, and then at Hobbes. The tiger, just a fuzz mad, stuck out his tongue. Calvin wanted to punch him. He looked back,

"I didn't hear anything because I was arguing with him!" Mom shook her head in response, then turned off the light.

"Well good, you don't need to worry about it then."

"Get some rest dear, another..big day tomorrow," She said, unsure if it would be true. Without another word the door was closed. Darkness fell.

"Some nerve throwing me under like that!" Snapped Hobbes.

"I couldn't tell her the truth," whispered Calvin. "She'd blow her lid at us."

"Well next time leave me out," Hobbes rolled over, not wishing to talk anymore. Knowing this Calvin did the same. But his mind raced.

What had his dad done? Would they be forced to move, or lose everything?

These are questions a six year old shouldn't be asking, he thought.  
He thought about it all then fell asleep. It was to be Calvin's last peaceful sleep, for a very long time.

* * *

 **Bit of a shorter chapter but I felt it would be a small littile bit. Just get things started. Things will get more interesting as they come..oh yes :D**

 **As always guys, I imploe you to review/comment. I NEED feedback for this stuff. So don't be afraid to give me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry this took so long. Life caught up with me. Yeah that's it ^^:**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Make sure to comment/review :)**

 **Calvin and Hobbes and FNAF are owned by Bill Watterson respectfully. Please, do not sue!**

* * *

The Windows may have been down, but the air was thick. Tension hung like a cloud. Like an explosive. Sitting,waiting, for the was the driver, as usual on longer trips. But he was unhappy. It wasn't clear at first. But looking closer told all. His palms were sweaty.. His jaw was clenched in an iron grip. If one listened closely, they could hear his so often he looked to his right. Where Mom sat. Always flashing with anger. Always for a second. Never more. Before wavering back to the road. It was quiet in the car. No one dared speak. Not even Calvin.

The tension was clear as day. He liked causing trouble. But he knew when to pick his battles. This battle, he decided, wasn't even worth getting out of the bunker. He was bored too. Normally he would complain. He'd even brought some stuff to mess around with. But he didn't get it out.

With the way Dad was acting, even the slightest sound could set him off. He envied Hobbes. Who stayed out by falling asleep. For all Hobbes cared, the tension in the car was miles away.

Calvin slumped downward. Car rides were always the worst for him. But the tension made this one unbearable.

He decided to steal from Mom's book and look out the window. Hoping something was outside. There wasn't much. The usual greenery passed by. Interrupted by the occasional structure. Calvin wished to see something interesting. But nothing came. He tried to think. But nothing came again. Even his imagination was too bored to work. Though the image of a bunch of sleeping mind workers appeared. He wanted to wake them. But didn't. The wake up call was smacking his head after all. He glanced back. Hoping that something had changed. Something changed alright. For he found his view blocked, by something orange and fuzzy.

Calvin groaned. Hobbes tail flicked. It was a habit when Hobbes slept. Giving further proof his tail had it's own mind. He shoved it. It went away, then came back.

This time he pushed it between Hobbes legs. He sat back. Only for the tail to fling out. It smacked Calvin again. He groaned again and grabbed the tail to shove it away. Of course grabbing a cat's tail is a bad idea. Be it house cat..or tiger. Hobbes's eyes burst open. A growl rose from his throat.

Calvin gulped and let go of the tail. He watched his best friend turn to face him. He was unsure if he should be scared or defend himself.

"I hope there's a good reason you did that," he growled. Calvin's mind made itself up. Defending it is!

"You shouldn't have thrown it in my face," Whispered Calvin.

"I don't throw my tail like a common cat," Hobbes huffed and crossed his arms, "My tail is-"

"Big, Fuzzy, and enjoys getting in my face."

"I can't understand why though," Hobbes said sarcastically. ",Your face isn't exactly desirable."

Calvin saw red, then moved to grab Hobbes. But he stopped. Glancing up front he saw Dad looking back. Without a word he sat down. Hobbes was awestruck.

"It's still that bad?"

"I'm not even taking the chance to see," Replied Calvin. Hobbes looked up front to check the time. He'd fallen asleep a half hour in. It'd been two hours..

"I know they can get mad but sheesh," He said. ",this is taking it to a whole new level."

There was silence. Calvin didn't want to risk it. Hobbes sighed and leaned back. He wasn't ready to fall asleep again. But he didn't wish boredom either.

But with nothing to do, boredom came quickly. Absentmindedly he popped a claw. Then tapped it on the car's door. It was slow. Very methodical But it kept his interest.

It earned Calvin's intrigue too. But negatively. He glared at Hobbes. Hobbes didn't notice and just kept tapping.

"Cut it out," He whispered.

Hobbes stopped to look at him. He glanced at his claw.

"What? The tapping?"

"Yes, it's driving me crazy."

Hobbes knew full well what would happen if he kept tapping. Part of him screamed, "No!"

But the mischievous part spoke louder. His smirk spread like butter. Calvin glared again.

"Don't you dare," Calvin warned.

But he did dare. Hobbes placed his claw back down. The tapping began. Once again starting slow. But it quickly grew faster. The beat became more rapid, fast paced. Calvin grit his teeth.

"Could you please stop?" He asked.

Hobbes said nothing. He just kept tapping. The smirk became a grin. Calvin held his hears, but the tapping grew louder. It ran around in his head. Hobbes just kept tapping as loud as he could.

Finally, Calvin snapped. He turned toward Hobbes, his face turning red. WIth a deep breath he shouted,

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT YOU MANGY FURBALL?!"

Everyone in the car, minus calvin, jumped. Dad jerked the wheel. The car swerved. It went to left shoulder. Dad jerked the wheel back. The car titled a little. Almost everyone screamed. Dad fought for control.

The car stopped as Dad got it under control. He slowed it down, then drove onto the side. No one moved. No one wanted too.

Dads fingers gripped the wheel. His knuckles turned white. He glanced into the mirror, straight at his son.

"Calvin," he said calmly. ", why did you scream?"

Calvin blanched, he didn't know what to say. He looked to Hobbes. Hobbes tapped his fingers and whistled.

"I'm waiting." Dad said again.

"Dear," Mom tried to say.

"Don't say anything," Dad shot back. He turned around. He was trying to be calm, but his face betrayed him. His jaw clenched. His eyes wide, almost bloodshot.

"Why did you scream?"

"H-Hobbes was tapping and it annoyed me," Calvin whispered.

Dad stared at him. His head fell, then he sighed. Everyone waited. Then Dad's head came up.

"You almost wrecked the car because "Hobbes was taping?"

"I didn't almost wreck the car," Calvin defended, ",I wasn't the one driving."

"You were the one who yelled,a nd you distracted me!" Dad snapped. His voice got louder. It wasn't yelling. But it was close.

"Well we didn't..," Calvin said.

"It doesn't matter that we didn't! The fact is you could have caused it!" Dad shouted now.

"You could have gotten us KILLED! For once could you think before you act?"

"Dear, it's in the past," Mom was cut off sharply.

"Don't start," Dad snapped.

"You were wrong about this, so right now your word is bub!"

"It's not my fault!" Mom shouted back

Dad rolled his eyes. Calins hands clenched. He'd never seen this before. His parents had disagreements, but this was vastly different. Dad began scolding again, but he was tuned out. Calvin focused on Mom. Rather her face.

It seemed like hours passed after Dad shouted. It was only a moment. But it stung. Her face went red with anger. Looking to attack. Then her face paled. Her eyes softened. The pain of his words sinking in.

Finally it hit home. Her face changed to one of hurt. Her brow knotted up, then the light drained from her eyes. Like a dying candle. She gasped. A tiny gasp, but very visible to Calvin. He felt hurt. It hurt him as much as it did her.

He didn't have long to dwell though. Dad sensed his waning attention. He raised his voice. Then he yelled,

"If you do anything like this in the court, I'm going to shred that stupid tiger!"

That got everyone's attention.. Everything stopped. Hobbes eyes bugged out. Clavin's jaw dropped. Moms small gasp turned into a full one.

Dad, sensing they would turn on him, tried to defend himself. But when the words came. The car went nuts.

"You can't shred Hobbes!" Calvin shouted. He grabbed and held his friend tight.

"I won't as lo," It was Dad's turn to be cut off. By Mom hitting him. He looked to her.

"Lay a finger on that tiger and I'll dismantle your bike!" Mom shouted.

"I'm not the one misbehaving!"

"No you're acting like a child!"

Once again, the car went silent. Like a breath, sucked in. Not a sound was heard. It was Dad's turn to look shocked.

Mom stared. She knew it was a low blow. But it had to be said. She wasn't sure where it came from. It couldn't be taken back.

Calvin's eyes grew to match Hobbes. The duo gulped. Where would this go? They were a bit frightened to find out. Calvin glanced out his window.

Then he saw him. A rather round man was walking toward the car. He had short hair and a large mouth. A curious expression on his face.

He seemed to be wearing business casual. Though the purple shirt threw Calvin off.

Who wears purple to work?

The man walked over to the car, then tapped on the window. Dad and Mom turned.

"Are you alright?"

Dad froze. His face paled, and his blood went to ice. It was him. The voice on the other end.

"I saw your car swerve. Wanted to check if I should call someone." William Afton peered into the car.

Calvin noticed though, he was trying not to smile. He was almost excited. Like the possibility of them hurt was a joy.

Dad jumped into his seat. William walked over, and Dad rolled down the window.

"Uh no, we're fine sir." He said shakily. Mom grimaced. He wasn't convincing.

"Are you sure?" Asked William. "It looked like something happened."

Dad glanced back. His eyes boring into Calvin's. Calvin shrunk again. Dad then turned back to William.

"Just a minor..scare is all."

"Alright."

Dad watched William. He hoped William wasn't able to identify him. That he could drive away. He could feel something off. Calvin felt it too.

William stared at him for a moment. Then chuckled.

"I thought you sounded familiar," he leaned against the car.

"You're the guy I talked to about the Springlocks," He chuckled. Dad's blood became ice. A cold chill hung in the air.

"Y-Yeah I was…" Stammered Dad.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all this," William said. ", At least you're allowed out after your statement.

Dad looked down. He muttered something unintelligible. William looked down.

"Did you say something?" Asked William. Dad sighed and leaned back.

"I'm company representative," He said. ",They figured I should represent the company because of how close I am."

"Really," William's eyes widened.

"I guess we'll see a lot of each other," He smiled. Dad smiled back. Out of politeness more than anything.

Mom was getting uncomfortable too. She made a plan. Leaning over, she looked at William.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know where the sunset motel is would you?"

Dad looked at her, confused. He wanted to leave. Why was she engaging in conversation?

William stared back. Mom's intrusion had thrown him off. He also had a suspicion. But he kept it to himself.

"Yes actually, it's a mile down the road," He gestured toward town. ",then you take a left for about a fourth mile."

"Thank you sir," Mom said happily.

"We need to check in before…" Mom trailed off, then glanced at the clock. It read 3:40. She smiled, then looked back.

"By 4:00, or else we'll lose our room," Dad caught on and nodded to confirm.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry but we must get going."

Afton nodded, though it was a curt nod. He smelled a rat. But he didn't say a word. He just smiled.

"Alright, good luck and have a safer drive."

"Thank you, we will," Dad said. He geared the car, and rolled up the window. Then they drove away.

Afton watched them go. He waited until they were out of sight. Finally, he let it out. His withheld smilie. It quickly became a grin.

"We're going to see a lot of each other," he chuckled under his breath.

Then, without another word. He walked back into his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ho Ho Ho! I'm here with a very belated chapter. Sorry everyone but Real Life got in the way (Cruse you real life) But here we are now!**

 **Thanks to Wherever Girl for helping to edit this!**

 **FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon and FNAF by Bill Watterson Make sure to leave your're thoughts and options, it really helps!**

* * *

The room was busy. People ran back and forth, hunting for the perfect spot. Lights brightened; Some were darkened.

Time was running short.

When the final placements were made, a voice called, "That's time! Places people." The room fell silent as everyone stopped in their designated places. Finally, the cameraman raised a hand, with a "Three... two... one..." gesture.

A final thumbs up gave him the clearance to start. Calvin shuffled his notes. Clearing his throat, he smiled into the camera.

"Good morning, America- and all the bug eyes aliens in space! Tonight's top story: a father on trial. Local man er...sorry everyone my notes are smudged," Calvin coughed and looked.

His director motioned. Continue anyway. Calvin nodded.

"A local man is on trial, due to currently unknown circumstances." Calvin said dramatically."Right now we have little information on the events taking place, but we do have eyes on the ground!"

Calvin winked. He motioned to the camera. The camera man cut the shot. It was The Ace Reporter. The ever attentive tiger. AKA… Hobbes. Ready to report!

It was time! But..something was wrong. There was a video outside the courthouse. But no Hobbes. Everyone stopped. No one moved. Calvin nervously chuckled.

"Um...where's Hobbes?"

One technician spoke into a headset. The camera tilted, then turned. Everyone watched, waiting.

When the camera focused on Hobbes, everyone blinked.

All except Calvin. He scowled, then face-palmed. Hobbes lay on the steps. Asleep, and snoring.

"Are you kidding me," groaned Calvin. "That stupid furball managed to fall asleep!?"

Everyone stepped back. Calvin's freak-outs were legendary. For a good reason. They wanted to run, but that would make him madder.

"Of all the stupid things that Tiger could do, it's fall asleep and leave me here!" Papers flew. The boom mike fell. Calvin caught it, then threw it. "He always manages to fall asleep!" The mic shattered on the wall. "Each time I need him, and what is he doing?"

The reporter gripped his desk. Everyone scrambled. For a small kid, he could throw.

"This is going to be the 5th desk this week!" A crew man shouted.

"Already… it's only Tuesday," Another complained.

Calvin heaved up the desk. Whoever were left ran. But it was too late. The desk flew. Across the room it sailed. People ran screaming.

By now Calvin was marching around in circles. By now he was just yelling. Some of it wasn't even coherent. Just plain yelling.

Everyone took the chance to flee, leaving Calvin alone. Yet he ranted still. He would have kept ranting too. Rant until the stars fell.

Until Mom burst through a door next to him. Calvin squeaked, jumping back.

"Calvin," she scolded. "Be quiet!"

"Huh?" Asked Calvin. He blinked twice, and everything faded. The trashed newsroom changed back into a courtroom. He was no longer in fantasy. He was standing in front of a bench. Hobbes and Mom still sat on it, the tiger fast asleep.

Oh yeah… The moment they entered the courtroom, Calvin drifted off into one of his fantasies, this time being about a famous news-anchor- mostly famous for his outrageous outbursts whenever something went wrong. (Hey, how else would they keep those ratings?)

The lawyers up front kept talking. So He must not have caused too much of a disruption.

"I know this is a bit boring, but do not raise your voice!" She harshly whispered. Looking up, she saw Dad up front. "We don't need anymore trouble," her voice became soft.

Calvin rested his head against the side of the bench. In his six years of life, he'd been told by TV that court cases were very dramatic. Full of twists, turns, surprise witnesses, and last minute evidence.

Of course, reality tends to be a very harsh mistress. Calvin hadn't been seeing any of that. He was almost bored to tears.

He glanced at Hobbes, a sharp pang of jealousy occurring. As in his dream, the tiger had fallen asleep. Well, that just wouldn't do, not for Calvin.

Cautiously, he jabbed the tiger in the rib. Hobbes curled up tighter, making Calvin think of a pillbug. He went to do it again, and was met with a growl from the tiger.

Calvin's arm flew back to his side and decided to remain there for its own protection. Maybe the rest of him too… Leaving him bored once again.

The trial didn't last for much longer, twenty minutes at most. But for Calvin it felt like an eternity. The seconds turned into minutes minutes, and the minutes felt like months.

At long last the judge declared: "Court is adjourned until 9:30 tomorrow morning!" he banged his gavel hard, finally waking Hobbes up.

"I plead the fifth and take the tuna!" Hobbes exclaimed, jolting awake.

"Fine time for you to wake up," snapped Calvin, "The case is already over!"

"Oh," Hobbes stretched then looked back at his friend. "Did we win?" he asked as he, Calvin, and Mom went toward Dad at the front of the courtroom.

"How should I know? I thought you paid attention to this stuff,"

"I cannot help it if court cases tire me. Hearing all the legal jargon makes my head hurt."

"I'm about to make your head hurt worse,"

"Calvin, would you please shush?" his mother whispered sternly. She was already dealing with Dad's current tantrum and didn't want to have Calvin's added to the pile. Calvin "harrumphed" as Hobbes gave him a sneering grin. Nothing more was said until they'd reached the front of the room.

Dad was talking intently with a couple of people. Usually Calvin wouldn't bother himself with even sparing these people a glance... But something within ordered his attention toward them.

One man had dark red hair, and was a short and kinda skinny. To Calvin he seemed like, to quote Moe for once, a "Twinky."

Next to him was William Afton, who was still sending all of Calvin's creeper sense skyrocketing. He didn't even know he had those. Probably a recent development after dealing with the monsters under the bed for so many years.

Mom stopped, and placed a hand before Calvin's face. He barely avoided bumping into it, and so he glanced up.

What he got as a reward was a "shush," motion from her. Calvin's brow furrowed but he, wisely, backed down. After what happened with Dad he didn't want to incur more wrath.

Hobbes came up alongside Calvin, drinking from cup.

"Where did you get that?" Calvin eyed the cup in confusion.

"Oh this?" Hobbes tapped the cup with his paw, "I got thirsty and nabbed it," Calvin blinked rapidly and glanced at Mom.

"Hobbes, you can't just steal water from people like some tiger version of Robin Hood," Calvin whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because, Dad's already about to blow like a volcano; and I'd prefer not to be the trigger," Hobbes, in return gave a respectful nod. Followed by another sip from his drink.

They both glanced back toward the conversation. Hobbes kept sipping, whilst Calvin clenched his jaw tight. The pair sat like that for a bit, till Calvin quickly became bored.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Hobbes wondered aloud as he finished off his drink.

"Well," Calvin gestured to them, "You want to go up and ask them? I sure can't," he crossed his arms.

"Maybe I will," Hobbes grinned, tossing his cup aside. He began to stride confidently forward. Calvin was horrified.

"What are you doing you dumb cat?! You're going to get us in trouble!"

Hobbes turned back with the widest grin imaginable. The teasing kind that made hearts sink into stomachs; and make a man sweat ice. Calvin felt himself coming down with a case of, "I'm going to die because of my best friend," syndrome. (Scientists have proven many people suffer from such cases).

Whilst Calvin was in the process of internally screaming, Hobbes meandered his way over to the three men. Thankfully no one paid him any mind. He made his way over to Dad and leaned against the nearest table. Once there he began to listen.

"…I know that I had expressly forbidden the use of the suits," Henry wrung his hands, glancing around.

"Cleary they disregarded it, instead acting like a child around toys." Afton crossed his arms, seemingly disinterested in the whole affair.

"There's no way we can prove that," Henry reminded his friend. He glanced back toward Dad, who was loading up his briefcase "I, again, express my sincere apologies for this whole mess."

Dad shut his briefcase with a sigh. What he wanted to do was punch Afton in the face and chew out this, Henry, for such dangerous devices- For Even intending people to wear them, let alone inventing them in the first place!

But now isn't the time to get more people mad at him, so he opted instead for diplomacy."Well, unless you can find the evidence; we're going to be doing this for a week, at least," shutting the briefcase, he turned to both men. "Gentlemen, I hope you have a good day," he said, letting only the faintest hints of sarcasm drip in.

Henry nodded and turned to leave, William stayed behind, but not for long. He just watched Dad, then he glanced to Calvin. The warning bells went ringing in Hobbes's head.

The tiger issued an, almost, unheard growl. Despite this, William remained unfazed and he turned to leave. But not before getting one more glance back at Calvin. Thankfully this didn't go unnoticed by Dad, who scurried over to his family.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Dad said firmly. Mom was ready to question him, but fell silent. She blew some air upward, messing with her hair. She didn't want to keep fighting him, not here at least. The family began to walk out of the court house, but the crowds made it hard to get out right away. It was a constant flow of stop and go.

Thus allowing Calvin and Hobbes to speak discreetly.

"So, what did you discover?" Calvin whispered.

"That William character is a creep," Hobbes brushed his fur down. "My fur hasn't stood up like that in ages!"

"You're fur stands up every time a dog barks,"

"Hey I had a traumatic experience with one remember?"

"If I recall correctly, it was I that had the traumatizing experience, you got to have cookies with Susie in complete violation of G.R.O.S.S protocol!" Calvin ranted.

"Hey I was cleared of all charges by court."

"You're just fortunate that the best lawyer of G.R.O.S.S wanted to defend you," Calvin grumbled while Hobbes smiled at the memory. The moment when Calvin was both defense and prosecutor while Hobbes was defendant and judge.

"Also, I'm pretty sure we've got some more important matters to deal with," Hobbes reminded Calvin.

"Oh right yes, what Intel did you gather?"

"Well there's some evidence missing and without it the trial will go on for at most a week," Hobbes said nonchalantly.

Then, he felt a void a silence open, like the entirety of sound was just sucked into a single entity, then smothered out. Hobbes glances back to see that Calvin had stopped walking.

"Uh boy," Hobbes said softly.

"A FU-," Calvin began, then stopped sharply. He glanced at his Dad who hadn't heard the start of the outburst. Yanking Hobbes down he whispered, "…a full week?"

"Sounds like it, due to some important evidence missing," explained Hobbes.

"What kind of evidence?"

"Some kind of instructions that the suits were not in use I didn't pick up much."

"So what? They can't just say they told whoever used the suits to not use them?" Calvin inquired, mostly to himself. Hobbes merely shrugged.

"Maybe we can find it ourselves…" Calvin mused. Hobbes stared blankly at Calvin.

"How on earth do you suppose we do that, it's not like a clue is going to drop out of the sky!"

Indeed Hobbes was correct, for a clue failed to drop from the sky…

Rather, it came walking up right next to them. William had stayed to talk with both Henry and the judge. Now, finally, he was on his way home.

He was mumbling to himself, but Hobbes managed to pick up on it. Cats have pretty good hearing folks, remember that. "…make sure everything is disposed of by tomorrow," The tiger caught, and once again his fur stood up.

Hobbes glared at the man. His animal instincts were screaming 'That Man Is Evil!' nonstop… but the question was, why? All he knew was that he didn't want that creep near Calvin. The man eyed his best friend the way a lioness eyes an antelope on a hunt!

"Hey, Hobbes! C'mon!" Calvin said, breaking Hobbes out of his thoughts. "I want to spend at least PART of this week OUTSIDE the courthouse!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hobbes groused; he looked over his shoulder, but Afton had disappeared into the crowd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once back at the hotel, Dad immediately lied down on the bed. Mom stood with Calvin by the door. "Calvin, listen to me carefully." She said quietly. "Your father is very, very, VERY stressed right now. I want you to find something to do- QUIETLY. No causing trouble, understand?"

"Considering Dad is a ticking time-bomb, you don't have to tell me twice!" Calvin replied.

"I'm serious, Calvin. I want you to BEHAVE." She looked over at Dad, who remained still on the bed. She handed Calvin a handful of dollar-bills. "Here, why don't you go find a vending machine? I'm sure the hotel has one- maybe it has a pool you can swim in later."

Calvin looked at the wad of cash (despite it was only six or seven dollars). "Gosh, maybe Dad should get stressed more often!"

"Calvin…"

The six-year-old nodded. "Right. Behave. Gotcha." He and Hobbes then walked down the hall while Mom went into the room to- once again- give Dad some reassurance.

"Do you think your parents will be okay?" Hobbes asked. "I sense a lot of tension from your dad- I mean, more than he usually has. And your mom must be pretty worried if she's letting you wander around a hotel ALONE for once,"

"Yeah, well, considering we'll be here for a week, I can't blame them."

"Aren't you worried? From the way they've snapped at each other and how they're acting… what if this trial leads to them actually getting a divorce?"

Calvin thought about this; granted in the past Mom groused about getting a divorce (mainly due to a horrible camping experience), but he never figured his mother would go through with it. "I doubt it- Dad's a lawyer, he probably had Mom sign a prenuptial agreement. …Even if they did cut ties, it wouldn't be too bad- we'd have Two Christmases!"

Hobbes gave Calvin a look. "Do you NOT remember how your Dad celebrates Christmas?"

"…oh yeah, I forgot I'm related to Mister Tight-Wad. W-Well, I doubt they'll get a divorce over a dumb trial. Now let's find a vending machine!"

Hobbes nodded. "Yeah. I could use a snack after today,"

After wandering around, they finally found the vending machine in the hotel's lobby…

Sadly, all it had was salted crackers, raisins, and plain gum… all for 1.50! "Geez, with those prices they should be selling king-sized candy bars!" Calvin griped. "This is the kind of stuff lame people give away on Halloween!"

"The soda machine is no better," Hobbes said, looking at the soda machine and pushing buttons- all but Diet Cola was sold out… and the price was 2 dollars per can.

Calvin shook his head. "C'mon, let's go see if the pool is any better." He walked over to a pair of cleaning janitors- one was a guy with brown hair, the other was… a woman (maybe?) with blonde hair.

"I'm telling you, next time some kid pees on the floor rather than the toilet, I'm going to tell the manager about our 'house-broken' dilemmas!" the brown-haired man was stating.

"Bro, you should've seen it last week. Some old lady confused the bathtub for a toilet- and from the Taco Bell bags she left in the room, I knew it wasn't going to be pretty from the start…" the blonde-haired boy-girl-thing was saying.

"Excuse me!" Calvin spoke up. "Where's the pool?"

The two janitors paused, looking at each other. "Wuh-oh, not another one…" the brunette said out of the corner of his mouth.

"You wanna tell him, or should I?" the blonde sighed.

Calvin arched an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"We… don't have a pool. Couldn't afford it in the budget,"

"Yeah. Sorry, kid."

The two janitors walked off, leaving Calvin gaping. "Three… two… one…" Hobbes sighed, covering his ears.

"NO POOL?!" Calvin bellowed, then began to rant. "First we're forced to attend some boring trial, Dad's attitude is stuck at 'Breathe Wrong And I'll Strangle You', we have to be stuck in a courthouse for a WHOLE WEEK, the vending machines charge an arm and a leg for flavorless snacks, and now it turns out that this hotel doesn't even have a pool?!"

Hobbes sat down. He had a feeling this would go on for another two hours.

Calvin continued to pace, letting out his rage. "Geez, I can't believe this! Is there at least a SIGN that things are going to get worse?!"

He looked out a window, seeing a sign near the edge of town, reading: "Welcome To Hurricane!"

"A town named after a natural disaster. Wonderful." Calvin groaned. "Great. Just great! There's nothing to do, and if they can't find ANY evidence to help Dad's case, we're going to die from boredom!"

Hobbes' ears perked up. "Wait a minute…" he said, rubbing his chin. "I wonder if that's what he meant?"

"Who meant what?" Calvin paused his rant as his curiosity took over. "You hiding something from me?!"

"When we were leaving the courthouse, I heard that Afton guy-" Hobbes automatically clenched his teeth at the thought of the man. "Whispering to himself about 'making sure everything is disposed of by tomorrow morning'."

"Afton? …WAIT! That weirdo we saw earlier?!"

"Yeah… and everything about him makes all my senses go haywire! He looks, sounds, smells and- if there's a chance I have to eat him- probably tastes suspicious!" he rubbed his chin. "But, why would he hire your Dad, then get rid of evidence that would support their case?"

"That's a good question… and I think I know where we'll find the answers," Calvin walked over to a framed picture on the wall; it was a map of the town, and his eyes fell on a certain location.

Hobbes' fur stuck up again; he recognized that look in Calvin's eye. "Oh no…"

"Oh yeah." Calvin grinned. "Hobbes… we're going out for pizza!"

The tiger face-palmed. Why didn't he keep his mouth shut?


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE, Happy New Year and have a new chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review.**

 **I own neither FNAF nor Calvin and Hobbes. If I did would I be struggling through college? No? Didn't think so.**

* * *

"So, do you think we can have an actual talk about this?"

Dad glanced up at his wife. Her head turned away, but her eyes still pointed at Dad. All he had to offer though was a roll of his eyes.

"That tone doesn't suggest someone wants to have a serious talk," Dad bit his pen and looked at the files.

"Well, that's very rich coming from you," Mom grumbled. ", especially with your recent attitude."

Dad bit down hard on his pen, deep grooves being pushed in. Mom looked away, worried that he might explode. Fortunately there wasn't one, but instead came a rush of sharp air.

Dad set his pen down and slammed his notes shut.

"I think what we should do, is talk like adults," he asked. Mom's eyes nearly popped out from shock. Without missing a beat, she snapped around to face her husband.

"Funny, because I've been trying to do that for a while; which is a bit hard because you keep acting so childish,"

"How am I the child here?" asked Dad. ", I'm on trail and I could go to jail!"

"That doesn't give you the right to treat me and Calvin the way you have."

"Dear, you know," Mom cut Dad off by placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Look, and listen to me, please, just really listen now," she asked.

"I listened to you before about this, look what ended up happening." He almost snapped. Mom's face fell. It confused her why Dad was placing the blame for this on her.

What could she have done to stop this? She had just given him some advice and her thoughts. She didn't tell him to take it as fact.

"So it's my fault for this trial?" She asked.

"That's not what I said,"

"That's the way you've been acting," Mom began to pace around the room. ", all I did was offer some encouragement and you treat me like I put you on trial"

"So let me get this straight, you build me up so you could yank me down, and I'm the bad guy?" Dad stood up sharply. Mom turned around,

"I built you up? I didn't know that giving the person you loved advice was something bad now!"

"You lead me to believe everything would be fine!"

"All I did was trying to do was help you, and if this is what I get in return then maybe I shouldn't anymore!"

"Like you help anyway, you just stay at home all the time; I'm the one going out to work every day to make payments, I build character!"

"Oh, there we go again,"

"What?"

"Character this, character that, you know if you ever pulled your head out of your "character" you might actually see that maybe I don't want to live with a man born in the wrong century!"

"At least I'll keep myself from becoming a tool of corporations,"

"News flash "honey, you're a lawyer, so you already are one!"

Mom and Dad began to advance toward each other, their range of volume increasing. Had this gone on longer, the family would be thrown out of the hotel. Mercifully, for everyone's ears, the door opened.

Both parents whipped their heads around, as Calvin and Hobbes returned to the room. The pair stopped and looked at them. A long silence hung, like a noose from a rafter.

"Calvin," Mom walked over toward him, ", I, uh, thought you were checking out the pool."

"Oh uh, yeah the Pools closed for today," Calvin lied, Hobbes glanced nervously. Sometimes, Calvin could create a good lie, other times it showed like a Gorilla in a school. ", the janitors said something about...an old woman who had Taco Bell,"

Dad and Mom both flinched. Hobbes did too at the thought, and he knew it wasn't true.

"Please, don't tell us anymore…" Dad said.

"What? They didn't give me a play-by-play," Calvin winked at Hobbes, the tiger, in return, rolled his eyes.

Mom shot Dad a look, then quickly gathered her purse.

"Come on Calvin, let's go get some dinner, we can have whatever you want," she said. This caught everyone else off guard.

"Wait, what are you doing," Dad was about to ask before Mom shot him a glare. At that moment, Dad knew that he'd crossed too many lines.

Of course, once Mom had said whatever he wanted, Calvin's mind completely derailed away from what had just happened, and he grinned. Hobbes looked nervously at him.

"Can we go out for Pizza?" He asked.

"Of course dear," Mom said, gently leading Calvin out the door. Before she closed the door, she shot an angry, and hurt look at Dad.

"The last thing Dad heard before the door slammed was his son declaring,

"Great, and I know the perfect place to get it!"

Mom nodded with a smile, as Calvin and Hobbes excited. Once they were out of the room, she glanced back toward Dad.

"Maybe Calvin and I should check into our own room tonight," she said. That got Dad's attention.

"N-now honey," He walked toward the door, but a glare from Mom stopped him.

"No, no "honey" me, she stopped him, "I think it would do everyone good if we cooled off for a bit,"

Before Dad could think, Mom slammed the door, shaking the room.

Once everyone was gone, Dad sat back on the bed. He didn't even bother going back to his work. This was now the forefront of his mind.

Said mind was currently working out how to fix this whole mess. But everything came to one conclusion; he'd been an idiot.

The drive to Fredbears had been a quiet one. Mom had readily accepted where Calvin wanted to go without a second thought. It both saddened and worried Calvin.

Despite what his parents thought, Calvin had heard their argument. Subsequently, it made him anxious. Despite his sometimes antagonistic behavior, he did love them. Some days more then others but it was still love. Though if it did come down to it, he'd choose Mom over Dad.

But the argument also steeled his resolve. Whatever evidence there was, he needed to find it so he could take back his vacation!

And save his parents marriage, that was important too.

"You've got a plan for us right?" Hobbes wondered aloud. Calvin turned toward him and looked offended.

"I already have a plan, and it's the greatest plan I've ever made; it's so good that I can't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Because um, because I told you it's so good to talk about it beforehand could ruin it

Oh, boy does that ever inspire my confidence. Hobbes peered out the window, looking at the sights of Hurricane. There wasn't much to the town as it was mostly flat. It was the rather typical small town you'd expect.

But to the dynamic duo, it made their town look like New York City. There didn't seem to be much happening; given how it looked it almost seems like nothing bad ever happened.

"For a town named after a natural disaster that can destroy cities...this place is boring," remarked Hobbes.

"All the more reason to get into Fredbears, get the evidence, then go home,"

"I'll never understand that about humans, there's no balance between fast and slow," Hobbes having either not heard Calvin, or just ignored him.

"Look at this, there's not even a Mcdonalds, that's illegal,"

"When was it illegal not to have a Mcdonalds?"

"They're everywhere right? Then that no doubt means the government made it mandatory for every town to have a Mcdonalds," Calvin explained. Hobbes was at a loss and just blinked.

"Why would the government listen to a fast food chain?"

"I don't know, maybe they gave them money,"

Further discussion of the business practices of Ronald Mcdonald quickly tabled, as the car pulled into a large parking lot. Calvin looked out the window to see the restaurant and became unimpressed quickly.

Fredbears Family Diner didn't have much of an exterior. It was a single story building, painted in a dark red with a porch. The possibility of it being a covered bridge in a former life formed in Calvin's head.

Mom and Hobbes drew up beside him and they too examined the building. Hobbes thought it was a barn at first glance. While Mom had the opinion that it was 'quaint." Her gaze then focused on the startling lack of other cars. For a place Calvin said was "popular" it was surprisingly empty.

Anxiously taking Calvin's hand, she lead him toward the doors. Hobbes got close to Calvin and whispered,

"Is this where the plan comes into play?"

'What? Oh um, yeah the plan," Hobbes ears and face dropped sharply. ", yeah the plan's coming, we just need to get inside."

"Uh Huh.." Hobbes nodded, but it didn't take Einstein to figure out Calvin had no plan. They made their way up the porch and to the doors. Only to be taken aback by the police tape covering it.

"What the heck?" Calvin cried.

"Hmm, looks like they closed it off," Hobbes pointed out. Calvin glared hard at him.

"Thanks captain obvious, I can see that but why is it closed?"

"I can't imagine why…" Hobbes found his eyes rolling, purely by chance mind you.

Mom walked over to the door, peering in at a note attached to it. At first, it was hard to make out thanks to the sun but her eyes soon adjusted.

CLOSED BY ORDER OF THE HURRICANE POLICE PENDING FURTHER INVESTIGATION

"Can I help you with anything?" A muffled voice asked.

Mom glanced up to see a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes staring back at her. She wore a security guards uniform with a name tag reading K. Hawrick.

"Oh," Mom said, a little startled. ", I'm sorry we thought this place was open,"

The guard nodded and then opened the door to step out. She was a little bit taller than Mom Calvin began to have Roslyn flashbacks and ducked behind Mom's leg.

"I'm sorry but as you can see, Fredbears is currently closed," The guard tried to say in a cheery voice. ", due to an unfortunate accident regarding our spring lock suits, no one except the owners are allowed access."

Mom's eyes widened and all thoughts slammed into a stop. Her brain had stopped working for a second. As it restarted, her first thought was, "Did Calvin not pay attention?" Then it hit her that no, no he probably wasn't.

Calvin, on the other hand, was cursing under his breath. Well, he would if he knew any swears.

"Typical, girls ruin all my plans," He muttered. He hadn't noticed that Hobbes was occupying himself with the exterior again. Mom finally found her voice and looked back at the guard.

"We're sorry for bothering you, but do you know of any places to get food?" The guard nodded and then smiled.

"There's a burger joint down the road, my fiance works there," She pulled out a small notepad and began jotting down directions. ", tell him "Kasey sent us," and he'll give you a discount."

The guard tore off the page, giving it to mom, who accepted.

"Thank you," Mom said. Kasey tipped her hat, turned, then walked into the diner. Mom glanced down and took hold of Calvin's hand.

"Come on dear, let's get going," she said softly. Calvin only grumbled in response. His grand plan, foiled by the law! What an injustice to G.R.O.S.S! He ought to sue!

Since he kept himself distracted, there was no fight as Mom led him back to the car. Hobbes trailed behind, looking back every so often toward the building. Once Calvin was buckled in, Mom started the car and drove away.

This did nothing to deter Calvin's grumpiness. He glared out the window, watching the restaurant recede into the distance.

"So…..I take it this wasn't part of the plan?" Hobbes did his best to hide a grin. Calvin made an ugly look and showed it to Hobbes.

The grin couldn't be contained anymore and fully formed. Calvin's face became sourer as a result.

"Don't you dare laugh, because now we can't get the evidence," He slunk down in his seat.

"Yeah, a shame," Hobbes said to no one in particular.

"Good thing I studied the map, so we can go back tonight,"

"What?" Hobbes lost all of his calm instantly. He whipped his head while his fur stood on end. Calvin gave a replying nod

"The dictator for life must never give up a fight," Calvin said boldly. Hobbes groaned and buried his face in his paws.

Once again, he wondered why he couldn't just shut up and quit while ahead.


End file.
